falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vivaporius
Categorize your images please.--OvaltinePatrol 17:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind if I add altered versions of your deleted article to Miscellaneous Factions? You'll be credited of course.--OvaltinePatrol 16:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hope the changes I made to your stuff is acceptable, I can remove them if I've taken too many liberties.--OvaltinePatrol 22:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Needed space. Anyway, yes C4, yes I was just trying to make a good article. If you hadn't noticed, Ovaltine and I were trying to work on a better article, which is why I requested his help. I like tech, that's why I used it. I was headed over to Ovaltine's page to discuss the use of Cairo, Illinois, when I saw your message. I'm neither stupid nor oblivious thank you very much, and request permission to continue my work. Sidenote; my first was created by accident, didn't know how to use the Sandbox. As a result I just went ahead and did stuff. Terrible stuff. -_-' Vivaporius 02:20, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Criticism I really hope you don't intend on creating a plethora of these kind of groups. I know Nega-TL loves them some Nazi articles, but I'd rather not have Tranquility Lane become some kind of repository for Turner Diary-esque shenanigans.--OvaltinePatrol 19:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry your head about it, I just liked the idea, and in the horrible world of Fallout, I just assumed that there'd be fascist organizations like the BLA. Besides, the BLA was real, and a terrorist group that fought for black rights. Their actions inspired the ideas I had. The Entiako were created by accident, as I was using the Sandbox piece at the top. I didn't know I created the article until it was to late, and by that time, I was commited. I did attempt to fix any problems while pushing canon to it's limits, and failed. Thus, I decided to go with something more realistic. I was about to post on your talk page to tell you about the BLA idea and remove the Entiako and Dhoruba, but C4 blocked my IP before I could get the chance (I thought you'd get a warning before that happened). I don't like trolls anymore than you or C4, and I'm currently helping to remove one on another wikia. You could me stupid, but not oblivious, and diffently not a troll, that much is for sure. This much is certain, I'll just stick to my plan of working on the articles on my talk page. All of this could been avoid in the first place if I knew how to use that stupid sandbox. -_- Vivaporius 21:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC) It might actually be The Turner Diaries, something along those lines anyways. It's a racist, post-apocalyptic novel. Heard about it on some special about hate groups in America. We're very leery about high-tech militant factions on the fanon because we've been there once before and it ends with stupid, hackneyed and improbable stories and people jockeying to have the biggest splotch on the inevitable MSPaint map. I wasn't aware that you'd been banned until now; though to be honest I was the one who raised the notion that you might just be a very subtle troll. I'm not going to overturn his ban unilaterally, but I'll see about talking to him.--OvaltinePatrol 22:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait a second! Now I remember! It was written by some Neo-Nazi in the 70s or 80s. Okay now. But thank you very much Ovaltine. Vivaporius 22:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: I only did the first paragraph or so. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yea, you can go ahead and either fix all your articles in accordance with our rules and, ya know, make everything plausible and whatnot or I'll just delete everything that doesn't. Oh, don't ask what it is, you know, and if you still don't, that just plain sucks. Hope you can pull it off. Rooting for you, Composite 4 Disciples of Chelan It happens, man. Everyone gets the occasional idea that sounds great in their head and becomes "what was I thinking?" on paper. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:19, September 13, 2011 (UTC) My Apologize I must apologize for the fact that yelled at you. I'm sorry, but unfortunately my English is not so good, and I misunderstood what you were trying to say. I'm really sorry.The Forgotten Dragon 15:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. Just curious, How do I get on the Enclave's side? And sorry about the redlinks. I was gonna make them last night when I made this, but I fell asleep at my laptop and never got to it. UndeadHero 19:24, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I have a question. Do you think it's stupid that my storyline takes place in North Dakota, South Dakota, and Montana? If so, please tell me another place I could use, because I want to be in this Wiki but I have very limited ideas. UndeadHero 22:04, October 5, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean, Not Safe Enough? I understand Montana. But I was also thinking of having a short "American-Canadian War" before the US Annexed Canda happening there so that I could put Military Outposts and such. The map I have planned is a combination of all three states, thus making up the North Commonwealth. Wyoming is considered unsafe vecause it was hit so hard by nuclear fire. UndeadHero 22:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I gotcha, but the reason I wanted to use North Dakota is because I live there. So it'd be easier for me to progress, We also have a few hills and the badlands, so I have a lot to work with. I understand the whole NO EMPIRES thing and I was gonna just use mostly North Dakota, some of Montana not a lot. UndeadHero 23:58, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I know this is a little sudden, but can you tell me what you think of John K. Holmes so far? UndeadHero 04:33, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Marcos was a computer system that was meant to help the people of "Chrome City" (actual name Utopia Terrace) but due to a few coding errors and years of gathering human-like information, actions, and data. It became self-aware. When John Holmes challenged it in 2081, Marcos broke all coding and recoded itself to be in control, thus being able to kill Holmes without any operation code or vocal action. Marcos trapped all the people of Chrome City there, in hopes to study them. He also created Holmes V.2, a robot that looks similiar to Holmes, to be a more "mobile" way of moving through the facility. It's kinda hard to explain. But Marcos is an evil party in Chrome City. UndeadHero 05:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Please don't try to make the collective Morgan Family the grand poobahs of post-apocalyptic America.--OvaltinePatrol 15:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) So you are actually a troll then?--OvaltinePatrol 20:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Red links in your sandbox pages still show up in the list of wanted pages, which we try to keep as close to empty as possible. Please refrain from creating links for non-existent pages.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:49, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I had already taken care of them, just wanted to let you know for future reference.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:23, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Morgan Family corrections I don't believe the CIA isn't a Pre-War faction '''in the Fallout universe', infact the cloest thing to it would be DIA. It was first (and only) mentioned in the Fallout 3 DLC Point Lookout. So all that Elysium was protected by a rich CIA agent... needs a little retouching.' If I don't here back in a few days with your reasons to not edit your pages '''I'm going to edit them, but if you give me the''' thumbs down I'll leave the articles alone. :That's not how it works. It hasn't been established that there isn't a CIA, so the assumption for the moment is that the super-paranoid, highly militarized nation simply had yet one more alphabet soup agency. You don't get to decide you're going to edit someone's article for content just because they don't respond to an ultimatum.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) CaptainCain Hello I'm CaptainCain, a relativley new user on this site, I'd justlike to ask how you made your signature box, thats all. CaptainCain (talk) 11:32, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey CC here again, I like your work on this wiki and want to know if your interested in a Co-lab? Or just working together on something? CaptainCain (talk) 14:10, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I was planning a group called the Screaming Eagles, they're based off the 101st Airborne and are basically a mercenary organziation. CaptainCain (talk) 20:39, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Its cool CaptainCain (talk) 20:45, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back I believe your articles were put up for adoption after they were left languishing, and were picked up. Someone actually coming back after leaving their articles for that long is a bit unprecedented. I really wish you had talked to Homosursussus rather than just diving in and going on an editing spree. I may have to intercede depending on how he takes things.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:18, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'm more of a bystander than a huge wiki editor, but I recently noticed the edit spree involved with homo's articles. TO my understanding, after homo adopted most of your articles (all?), he changed the names as well as the content so significantly that they're not even very similar to the originals! Why not just take your original content and turn them into new articles, fixing the changes that lead them to be up for adoption in the first place? This seems like a pretty good alternative, you get your articles back, and he keeps the work he put into them after you left. Cerebral plague (talk) 21:46, July 14, 2014 (UTC) User Sandbox Hey viva i noticed you had one of these and I figured I could find a use for it could you tell me how you created yout User sandbox, is there even a process? Or is itjust sorta a special page. CaptainCain (talk) 00:40, August 20, 2014 (UTC) McHale's Navy/Pacifica hey viva just wanted to let you know that in a group that is coming up called McHale's Navy (post-apocalyptic 7th Fleet) I intend to make a small reference to the Navy and pacifica being allies, from what little I can tell from the description on your user page Its a rather interesting idea and was wondering if such a reference was cool with you. CaptainCain (talk) 02:01, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Right, I suppose that could be done, but I don't want the same issues that plagued your attempts last year to come back and haunt me. I'm not interested in fostering incredibly powerful factions with ties to other powerful factions all over the map. Ya dig? CaptainCain (talk) 22:08, July 22, 2015 (UTC) The page is back up, don't make me regret this. CaptainCain (talk) 22:14, July 22, 2015 (UTC) I thought you were dead. At least, from Wikia. Learn something new every day. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:28, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Re:recording The recording is supposed to emulate Jeb, trying to keep his composure against certain death, who is injured and self-locked inside a Protectron station. It was originally recorded by an aspiring voice actor who took requests but I forget the name. I added samples from fallout 3, like gun reloading and the final gunshot. The banging and yelling was supposed to be a ghoul, and I just used zombie sfx samples (The tape was supposed to be partially destroyed, and skipped and juttered a few times but I messed up and only skipped the voice acting lol). Make sure to vote in the howitzer contest. CaptainCain (talk) 11:14, July 24, 2015 (UTC) You interested in adopting an artilce? Check out this blog. CaptainCain (talk) 13:30, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Hello You know I never knew that you wrote on this wiki also.----Lieutenant113 (talk) 01:39, April 20, 2016 (UTC) New Contest Hey Vivaporius, there is a new contest up. It is open to all users and is based on the '''Philosophy of the Wasteland. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:43, May 16, 2016 (UTC)